Mean tree hill girls
by melstarx
Summary: Sort off the story of mean girls brooke is the new girl from africa and haley dosent like her but ask her to hang with her what happens when she falls for nathan. Brathan and some naley. and leyton.
1. Chapter 1

Mean Tree Hill Girl's Sort off the story of mean girls brooke is the new girl from africa and haley dosent like her but ask her to hang with her what happens when she falls for nathan. Bathan and some naley. and leyton.

* * *

Chapter 1 New School

"Brooke Have You Got EveryThing You Need For School By The Way I Put A Dollar In Your Bag So You Can By Some Orange Juice You Can Ask One Of The Teacher's How To Do That "  
"Ohhh And Ive Put My Number In Your Diary In Case Of An Emergancy Please Look After It I Dont Want You To Lose It."

Brooke Walked Down The Step's To The Garden As Her New School was Over The Road From Her New House As She Just Moved Here From South Africa Her Mom Had A Job There She Used To Work With Animal's..

As She Stepped Into The Road She Nearly Got Knocked Over By The School She Stepped Back

She Walked InTo Class And EveryOne Looked At Her Funny..

"Hey Are You Our New Student Here From African.? "

"Yeahh It's Brooke davies"  
She Relpied

"Hey EveryOne This Is our New Studnet Here She Just Moved Here From Africa"  
EveryOne Started To Laugh At Her But The Teacher And Her Didnt Get The Joke

"Write I Dont No What Is Funny About That This Is A Big Thing For Brooke..."

She Went To Dinner And Everyone Was LaughThing And They Were All MeanShining Africa She Felt Like She Was Going To Cry.  
She Had To eat Her Dinner In The Dirty Toilet's...

"How was Brooke's First Day"  
aSKED her Dad In An Exited Voice And Had His Arm's Out Ready To Hug Her But She Just Walked Of In A Mood.

The Next Day She Was Just About To Walk In Form And To Student's Walked Up To Her...

"Heyy Your from Africa Rite.."

"Yehhh"  
She Said In A cReaky Voice..

It Was Big Chin And Mouth

"This Is Mouth My Best Friend He Look's And Act's Gay But He Is Not Gay Of Course."

Said Big Chin

"Heyy Do You Want To Hang With Us It's Dinner Time And You Lookes Pretty Lonelly Yesterday..?"

"Yeahh Sure."

"Thank Youhh ."

"No Problem"

"This Is The Dinner Hall This Is Where You Can Get Your Food Eat Your Food And Mainly Hang And Chill At Brake's"

She Said

"Omg Bevin Look Who Is Staring At Brooke It's Nathan Scott .."

"Who's Nathan Scott.?2 Brooke Asked

"Like The School's Top Hunk He Is Like So Fit Espeacily In BasketBall Practice"  
Said Mouth

Brooke Giglleld Again

"Heyyy You To Are Like So Funny Can I Hang With You To Now"  
Brooke Asked

"Like Ex-Cuse Me You Are AnywAY Derrr.."

"Narr Im Not ThAT sAD I Just Have A Good Sence Of Humor ..."

"Hey There's Bitche's The Red one Is Rachel She Will Sleep With AnyOne Once I Heard She Slepped With Her iS A Total Slag Anyone"

"Beware When you Get A Boy Friend She Mite Sleep With Him"  
"She Even Sleped With Me"  
Said Mouth

"The Blondie She Is A Emo Dont Talk To Her She Mite Have You Sliiting Your Rist.."

"And Last Haley sHE iS a Bitch Her Boy Friend Is Nathan Scott His Brother Is Luca's Scott The Other Hotty"  
"Just Dont Talk to Them All Beat It."

"Brooke We Are Sitting dOWN gO aND gET yOUR gRUB aND mEET Us Over There."

"Yehhh Okii,,,"

She Got Her Food And Started To walk Over To Mouth And The Gang..

"Heyy Your From Africa rite ..2 "Yehh"

"Sit down"

Brooke Looked Over To Mouth And mOUTH Gave Her look To Say Coem On .

"Sit Down What Is Your Name.??"

"Brooke Davuis."

"God Your Pretty."

"Thank You"  
She Replied In Happy Toen Of Voice

"Im Haley This Is Peyton And This Is Rachell They Are My Best Friend's."

"Yeahh I Think I No You All You Are In My Form You Laughed At Me On My First Day"  
She Said In Sad Voice Tone

"No We Wasnt Laughing At You We Was Laughing At Mouth And Bevin Because They Are Such Retard's."

"ohhh And This Is My BoyFriend Nathan "Said Haley

"Hi Wat's Up"  
He Said Lookiing Her Up And Down.  
As Haley Gave Him A Dirty Look..

"What I Only Said Hi To Her Dont Woory I Dont Like her"  
He Said.

"I Didnt Say You Did Chill..."

"Well I Think Your Gawjus...Said Luca's"

Peyton Slapped Him As Soon As He Said It.

"Godd Im Only Telling The Truth,"

Lucas And Nathan High Fived Each Other.

"Any way Would You Like To HangRound With us I Think Your Nice Well As A friend"  
Said Haley

"Wow This Is Going To Be So Fun But If your From Africa Why Are You White,..?"

Asked Rachell

"Omg Rachell You Just Cant Ask People Why They Are White."

"Whyyy Normally African People Are Not White"  
She Said In Shame..

"Heyyy Do You Want To Go Shopping After School Then We Can Find Brooke A BoyFriend Because I Want Her To Get To No The Boy's Maybe She Can Hook Up With A Boy In Our Year"  
"Yehhh Maybe"  
Nathan Said Smilling At Brooke And Lucas Laughing Out LoUD..

* * *

**End of chapter 1 hope you enjoyed it review and i might update later. then x**

**Love melissa lloyd**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Please Review Hope You Enjoyed The Last Chapter And Like This One.

* * *

Chapter 2 Friends...

"So Lets Go To New Look first So We Can get Brooke Some New Clothes For The Party Tonight"  
Haley Said In Eximent

"Party"

"Tonight."

"What Party?  
She Asked Shocked

"Natahns HallowenParty..."

"Of Course you Want Be Dressed Scary You Will Be Dressed Like A Slut Like Me"  
Haley Said

"Well Thats What You Look Like All The Time." Nathan Said Shouting Infront Of All The Girls.

Haley Gave Nathan A Dirtry Look.  
Obviously She Was Jelous

"What Haley Im Sick Of This"  
NATHAN SAID SHOUTING AT HER.

"But You Always Do This When Your With Your Friends Your An AssWhole But AnyWhere Else Your Not Who You Trying To Be Like Or ImPress"  
Haley Shouted Back At Him.  
She Had Cracked...

"Nathan You Okii I Think You Should Settle It Down Dont You"  
Lucas Said Callming Him Down

"What She Will Be Fine With Me Later"  
He Laughed

"She Does It All The Time."

They All Walked Back To The Car And As You Can Guess They Didnt By Brooke AnyThing For The Must Of Thought That Haley Is Not The Girl She Makes Out To Be.  
When they Was Walking Back To The Car Park Brooke Seen Mouth And Big Chin Bevin In There Body Shop They Own Together.  
They Had Brought The Company Of Peytons Dad As they Didnt Need It Anymore Because he is soo ritch.  
She Waved To Them But Quikly Turned Back Like Everyting Was Normal But Things Wasnt With Her And Nathan She Fallen For Him big Time...

"Come On Brooke We Havnt Got All Day The Party Starts Soon And We Got To Make you Really Pretty "  
Haley Was Really Jelous Of Brooke Because She Was Prettier Than Her And EveryOne Knew It.

It Was 10 Minits Till The Party And Nathan and lucas was picking them up in a lomizine a pink one Espeacily for the girls Above All The Exitment They Heard A Horn Pap OutSuide Brooke Looked out The Window And There they was lucas and nathan.  
In The Pink Lomazine Brooke Put On Her LipGloss Once More Incase Then They All Walked

They Walked Over To The Car And Got In Like They Were Posh And Famous.  
But That Is What They All Felt Like As They Were Surrounded by 2 Gawjus Boys Lucas And Nathan of Course..

The Hotties

Lucas Was Wearing Black Baggy Jeans And A Pink T-Shirt But To Top It All Off He Had This Nice Black Cardigan On He Just Looked the Best.  
Nathan Was Wearing Some Jeans To And A Footy Team T-Shirt But Still Looked Good.

The Girls

Peyton AS Usual Was Wearing A Gothic Scene Of Clothing Basiclay She Was Wearing Black.  
Rachell Was Wearing A Cat Suiete She Looked Nice But Not As Nice As Haley.  
Haley Was Wearing A Bunny Suiet And Looked Cute And Beautifull As Usuall.

The Party

When They Got To The Party EveryOne Looked At Brooke Because She Looked Really Nice She Was Wearing A CowGirl OutFit.  
The Top Was Enough To Show Her ClevLage But Looked Really Pretty.  
She Had A Pink Funkyy Frilly Hat oN It Was LikE tHE bEST Wore LiKE The Best Ever.  
All The Tiem EveryTime.

"So Brooke Do You Want A Drink Or Are You Going To Stand There All Day."Asked Nathan ChierFully.

"Yeahh Okii Ill Just Go And get Some Money "  
She Replied

"Ex-cuse Me You Dont Need Money We Are In The House Like Its A House Party"  
He Laughed

"Ohhh Yeahh Im Basicly Thick." Laughing As She Was Dissing HerSelf.  
So They Went Up To The Bar Together

"So Do You Think Haley Will Mind Me Being With You"  
She Asked Scared

"No We Are Just Friends Write"  
He Replied.

End Of Chapter Hope You Enjoyed It.  
Review Please.  
Love Mel..x


End file.
